Bared To You
by Northernstar99
Summary: "I should never have come back to Mystic Falls...I should've just stayed away, miles away from this dead end town. I still can't believe that you got me into this. I want nothing to do with you, Damon Salvatore," Lana Forbes shouted at him. "Go ahead. Leave. What's stopping you?" Damon snapped. They looked at each other and then crashed their lips together...hard and passionate.


_Alana Forbes-ugh, wait that sounds too weird. Ok, let's try Lana instead. Yeah that sounds cool. Alright, name-check. Date of Birth, August 21__st__, 1990. Date, August 15__th__, 2009. Age, 19. That sounds about right._

Lana Forbes wrote done the rest of her information on the sheet. She smiled proudly at the college came in bold blue letters that read YALE. She sighed and handed the information sheet to the lady at the desk. She was old with faded fiery red hair and wore round Harry Potter like glasses on the tip of her sharp nose. Her name tag read "Martha Walters".

"Room 763. Combination 08, 14, 22." She handed her the keys. "Welcome to Yale, Miss Forbes."

"Thank you very much."

Lana walked down the hallway and immediately found her room on the top floor, third door to the left. She opened the door to an empty room. It was a vast room with ivory colored walls and a black iron fireplace outlined by wood. There was a wooden slender bookcase in the wall and there were plenty of windows around her dorm. Bright light shinned through the window while beautiful golden antique wall sconce lights were above the fireplace and a modern light was on the ceiling flicked on by switch near the door which had various locks on it. The room reminded her of a little elegant apartment. There was a small kitchen in the corner where if you stood by the island then you could see the bed and out the window facing the park. A modernized bathroom in the other corner, but it was a different room.

Lana knew right then and there that she was proud of herself for pushing her mind past the limit and made it to an Ivy League school. Lana put her things down on the single bed. She sat on her bed and let out a large breath as she looked around. Lana stood up and decided that a night on the town should do her good, but then had second thoughts because she really needed to get her things unpacked. Her iphone started to ring and Lana answered it.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, sweetie. So tell me how is it?"

She let out an amazed sigh. "It's…mom, it's perfect. It's everything you could've ever imagined. And the people here are kind of snotty, but they're ok. So far while being here in New Haven, it's very beautiful in Connecticut."

She heard her mother laughed through the phone. "I'm so proud of you. I know that it was tough to get in, but you did and you know I don't like to brag, but-"

"Go ahead, mom, brag about me to other mothers of Mystic Falls. I wanted to get out of that never ending story type of town."

"Please elaborate on this never ending story type of that you seem to want to get out of so quickly."

"Well, it's just that that town sets your future for you. Grow up with childhood friends, go to school with the, fall in love with one of them, graduate high school, get married and move in with each other, pop out a couple of kids who become friends with your friends' children. Then history repeats itself over and over again. Come on, mom."

"Is that all?"

"Oh! And those usually small towns like Mystic Falls have some hidden secret between the families of that creepy town that ends up biting them back in the ass later on," Lana said as she held the phone between her cheek and her shoulder as she started to unpack and put her clothes in the drawers of the Armoire wardrobe.

"Have you been watching the Halloween and Nightmare on Elm Street movies again?" her mother mused.

She scoffed. "It could happen. There are crazy people out there."

"That explains why you decided to major in psychology and it's all because of some fiction movies."

"Alright, mom, you keep on making your jokes, but when you need my services you know were to find me." Lana told her. "So where is Caroline? I've been trying to call her all day."

"Oh, you know your sister. She's always has something filling her day. Do you think that you could come visit in a week or so? I already miss you and so does Caroline."

"Oh, now I know you're just buttering me up, mom. Caroline is probably walking on sunshine now because I'm not there to bust her ass every time she's doing something that she shouldn't be doing."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"I'm her big sister and yet sometimes I feel like the younger one."

"Well, I miss you then. So that should be enough for you to get over here so that we could celebrate your birthday."

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Lana groaned.

"Oh no, you're not because thankfully I know that your classes don't start until late of August." Her mother told her.

"Fine. I'll try to come, but don't be surprised if I'm late." Lana warned her mother playfully. "So how are they?"

She heard her mother let out a loud sigh. "They're…I can't really describe how they are. They just lost their parents and they're taking it pretty hard."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you guys. I-I'll come this next weekend after I have everything set up here," Lana promised.

She could hear the smile on her mother's face and hear the slight disappointment in her voice because she missed her. "Alright. I love you, sweetie."

"Love you, too, mom."

They said their goodbyes and Lana continued to pack after that. Her mind was on the Gillberts since she was very good friends with both of the siblings. She used to babysit the both of them when they were younger and that she liked their parents because they were so nice to her, always helped her with relationships and things like that. It was peaceful in the Gillbert Residence.

* * *

Lana kept her word and took three buses back to small town, Mystic Falls. She sighs as she pulls into the driveway. She turns off her car which was a 1999 Volkswagen Beetle that was in sleek black. She got out of her car and slipped on her blue leather jacket, her long blonde curls showering over her shoulders. She wore black pants with dark brown combat boots and a tucked in silk blue buttoned up shirt. Her pale skin showed her rosy cheeks and soft pink lips. Her grayish and blue eyes glanced around the suburban neighborhood.

Mrs. Jenkins from across her house was gardening as she waved at Lana and called, "Oh, hello, Alana. It's so lovely to see you again."

She waved back at the old woman and smiled politely. "You too."

"Well, you have a nice day, Alana."

"It's Lana," she muttered under her breath still having that polite smile on her face. "It hasn't changed in the last nineteen years."

She turned around and was tempted to not go inside and get alcohol. Lana put her hands on her hips and went up the porch. She unlocked the door and poked her head inside. She called out for both her mother and sister, but all that called back was silence. Lana shrugged and already that her mother was at the station working as always. She got back into her car and went to the station, but before that she decided to go to the market. It was already sunset when she left.

She snuck into the alcohol section of the market and looked for some red wine or whiskey which was good when with the right kind of friends. She knelled down and tried to decide which kind of wine her mother would like.

A bottle of red wine was in the corner of her eye as a smooth voice said, "Here. This is a very good year."

She looked at the bottle then slowly looked up into intense blue eyes contrasting beautifully with dark lashes staring down at her. As she looked up into the tall and dark stranger's eyes, she couldn't help, but become dumbfounded by his appearance. He was very handsome and tall too with a well built, toned physique. He looked to be about over twenty years old. The tall stranger had a strong bone structure with high cheek bones and a solid jaw line. He had pale skin which seemed to make his striking and intense blue eyes pop out; they held a gleam inside of them that sent a shiver down her spine. The tall stranger had the blackest hair she had ever seen which hung just over his ears in a messy sexy kind of way.

Lana slowly stood up, never taking her eyes off of his. She smiled nervously and replied, "Uh, thanks."

"What do you need a good bottle of wine for anyways if you don't mind me asking?"

She chuckled and said, "I…it's my birthday tomorrow and I'm buying myself my own birthday dinner. But I have a feeling that I'm getting a surprise party today."

"It's not really much of a surprise if you know about it."

Lana shrugged. "I have a very black and white kind of family sometimes. Besides I think it'll only be my mom there."

"No siblings?"

"Sadly, yes. A very annoying little sister."

He smirked. "I know how that feels, believe me. So what makes her so annoying?"

"She's the complete opposite of me. You know, cheerleader, peppy, blonde, and bitchy."

He chuckled and she asked, "Yours?"

"Little brother. You know, moody, brooding forehead, mysterious, and righteous. That sort of thing."

She laughed and took the bottle of wine from him. She walked around him and headed for the checkout area. "Wait!"

She turned around and he said, "I never got your name."

"That's because I didn't give it to you," she told him and made a move to turn away, but his voice stopper her again.

"Well, I'm asking for it." He moved closer to her and his eyes locked onto hers. "Like the saying you show me yours and I'll show you mine."

She scoffed and tried to smile at him as she said, "Listen, thanks for the wine, really, thank you, but I'm only here for my family. Not for some one night stand or relationship or whatever it is you want to call it. Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline you wanting to know my name."

She quickly paid for the wine and rushed out of there. Lana walked to her car and jumped when she turned and he was right in front of her. The darkness of the night made him look striking. He held her eyes with his and her upper arms in an iron grip; she immediately ignored the way her heartbeat suddenly picked up at the sensation of his touch.

"Tell me your name," he commanded coldly.

She opened her mouth against her will to reply, but then she shook her head. She pushed at his chest and said, "What the hell?! Let go of me."

The tall stranger was dumbfounded by her reaction and let her go after a moment. Lana ran away from him and didn't dare to look back at him, fearing that he would be right behind her. She hurriedly got inside of her car, turned it, and speed out of the parking lot.

She drove like a speed demon home. Lana went straight for the front door and ran inside. She braced her back against the door, heart pounding furiously against her chest. The lights suddenly flicked on and everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

Lana managed to quickly put a smile on her face and say, "Wow! For me!"

Her mother smiles at her and hugs her tightly. "Happy Birthday, sweetie."

"Thanks, mom."

Her mother pulled away and Caroline smiled brightly at her, immediately hugging her as well. "Happy Birthday, Lana." Caroline suddenly pulled away and her face twisted in slight disgust. "Why are you sweating?"

Lana shrugged. "I was, um…a rabid dog was chasing me. So I'm a little jumpy."

"Ew, did it bite you because if it did-"

Lana rolled her eyes. "It didn't, Care. I'm fine, thanks for asking though."

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay," her mother said. "I'll send some of my deputies to survey the neighborhood for any rabid dogs."

"Thanks, mom." Lana groaned as she was walking into the living room. Her house full of guests for her party.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"I forgot the wine."

"How are you even able to buy that stuff?"

"Perks of living in a small town, people know how old you are. I'll be right back." Lana smiled and went outside, trying to force her mind not to remember tall, dark, and handsome at the market. She fingered the sliver oval locket on a sliver chain necklace around her neck as she thought more and more about the encounter. She knew that she was already psychoanalyzing him because she was noting his body language and his language of speaking.

Lana shook her head at herself for already making herself stressed out over nothing. She opened her door and bent down; she grabbed the bottle of wine and locked the car. She turned around and opened her mouth to scream, but his hand went over her mouth. She struggled in his arms, she tried to bite him, but even when she did, it did not hurt him. Lana tried to scream again when his hand came to her necklace around her neck and he hissed when he touched it. He ripped it off her neck and looked deep into her eyes.

"Be quite. Don't be afraid." He said and she felt her fear suddenly disappear. His hand came down from her mouth. "Now, tell me your name."

"Lana Forbes."

"Full name?"

"No. Its Alana, but I prefer to be called 'Lana'."

"Lana," he said, tasting the name out on his tongue. He cupped her face and compelled, "You're going to forget me. Forget how we met. Forget that I was ever here, Lana Forbes."

Lana's eyes closed and then opened. Confused, she glanced around and for some reason; her hand went to her neck. She picked up the necklace around her neck then shrugged. She walked back inside of her house, bottle of red vine in her hand, unaware of Damon Salvatore watching her.

A black crow perched on a branch cawed and watched her very closely…_she's going to be so much fun._

**TBC….**

* * *

**Here's the first chapter of Bared To You. I really hope you guys will like this new story that I've created and hope that you all will review, follow, and favorite. Yeah, we're starting from season 1…this is just a prequel of the crazy story we have ahead of us. It's going to be very crazy and I hoped you all will like it. I hope you liked this chapter and more to come. Lana Forbes looks like Emma Swan Season 1 of Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. Until next time…**


End file.
